Odd Masters
by NextNewAge
Summary: A brutal vampire mistress and a gentle werewolf master, both with their own way of getting under their slaves/servants clothes. But what lies in the near future? Who would win if these two monsters met face to face? This is a story where you, the readers, get to decide who the 5th chapter will be about. SEXUAL THEMES don't like, don't read.
1. Enter: The Vampire

Sorry, my fans and readers, for being gone for so long. I've been looking for a job and I just got into a college. But now that I am back, I will try to post so much more. I am so sorry.

"You're becoming the housecarl for the Dragonborn, Lydia."

Those words were the very words that crushed my soul. The words that told me to become a servent to someone I never heard of. I had a life. I had soon-to-be husband. Now…. I'm being forced to leave all of that and serve someone until they die.

I look at the jarl of Whiterun and he looks back down at me. He places a hand on my shoulder.

"Do not worry. She may grow on you. She has grown on me."

I sigh and nod. "As my jarl wishes." Great… so I'm forced to serve a woman.

"Good. You will meet her tomorrow night by the entrance of Dragonsreach."

I nod once and the Jarl leaves. When he closes the door is when I collapse onto my knees. I slam my armored fist into the floor, spouting curses Talos for doing this to me. Tears flow down my face and fall onto the floor.

I wipe my face off and stand up. I wasn't going to do this. I had to accept my fate. I slowly walk out the house and over to my lovers. I soon arrive to his house. He only lives a few houses away. I look up at his overhead window. I didn't see any lights on.

"Probably out hunting…" I whisper, on the verge of tears again. When he goes out hunting, he can be gone from 3 days to 3 weeks. That means I can't say good-bye.

I turn around and storm back into my house. I walk over to my iron shield and my sword. I briskly walk out my house and up to Dragonsreach. I push open its great doors and walk in. I'm about to reach the stairs when a guard stops me.

"The Jarl is meeting with the Dragonborn. Please wait."

I blink in surprise. She was here? I thought the Jarl was giving me time because she was on her way. I nod and step back by the door.

It was about 10 minutes after I did so that I see an argonian start to walk down the stairs. I'm not a lesbian, but when I looked at her, I had to question myself. The reptile-like woman was hypnotizing. She wasn't tall. Maybe 5 foot 4 inches including the two horns. Her eyes were a piercing yellow. Her green scales complimented her figure perfectly. She wore a complete set of steel armor and at her side was a steel sword. She stops in front of me and looks me up and down.

I take a step forward. "I am Lydia. I will serve as your Housecarl. I will protect you and anything you own with my life."

A soft smile rose on her lips. "Hello Lydia. I am Va-Hal. I am the Thane of Whiterun asss well asss the Dragonborn. I hope we can become friendssss."

I nod and turn to leave. I push back open the door and step out. As I do, I hear a loud hiss. I quickly turn around, a hand on my sword. I see my new Thane with her hand over her eyes. I raise an eyebrow and take my hand away from the weapon.

"Um…. are you ok?"

She nods and hurries past me. "I just need to get my eyesss usse to the light."

I nod and continue down to the city. I could hear her walking behind me. It seemed a bit drunken. I sigh and turn around again.

"My Thane, are you sure you're alright?"

She nods. "Just a bit thirsssty."

"We can stop by the inn for a dr-"

"No!" She growls, making me jump in surprise. She clears her throat and regains her posture. "Forgive me. But I prefer to drink in sssecret."

I nod, but couldn't shake the feeling she said that to hint that she wanted me to leave.

"I'll wait at the inn then…"

She nods and walks off to the other side of the city. I walk a few steps then turn around.

"I'm going to find out what you're hiding." I whisper as I trail her.

I follow her all the way to a farm on the outskirts of the city. It was getting dark out. I could see her waiting in the bushes for the farmers to go inside. As soon as they do, the argonian makes her move. I watch her stealthily stalk over to the door and pick it open. She peers in and, I guess when she was sure they were asleep, slides in.

Now I know I'm not very stealthy, so I decide to watch through the window. For that, I had to stand on a barrel. I peer in slightly as to not attract attention.

I see her there… leaning over the female farmer. At first it looked like she was kissing her neck. But as my vision focused, I realized that was not so. She has her mouth latched around her neck, gulping down her blood. I could see trickles of crimson liquid drip down the farmers neck.

"That explains the hissing at the sunlight…. and the pretty eyes." I say. And I guess I underestimated her hearing capability, for as soon as I utter the words, her head darts up and stares directly at me. The suddenness makes me fall back in surprise. I quickly stand up and start to run back to Whiterun. The Jarl has to know his Thane is a vampire.

I barely step 20 feet away when something powerful rams into me, knocking the air from my lungs. The force sends me tumbling onto the ground. I quickly regain my posture and look up… right into the eyes of the Dragonborn. I know those eyes. I learned about them once. The eyes of a Blooded Vampire, the most power vampire state.

I raise my shield and draw my sword. I know I stand no chance against a Blooded Vampire, but if I was to die here, I'll die with a sword in my hand. I let out my battle cry and charge, my sword held high.

The battle didn't last very long. It was a lot of slashing on my part and a whole lot of dodging on hers. Pretty soon, I was gasping for breath.

"Wh-Why do you play with me?" I wheeze.

"Becausssse…. I need you." She says, no emotion in her voice.

Before I could question her words, she slams her fist into my unguarded face. I could feel my nose break instantly as I tumble back. I land on my ass (again) with a thud. My sword goes flying from my grasp and the vampire steps on my shield, pinning that arm, and then steps on my other wrist to pin that one as well. The lizard-woman grabs my hair and pulls my head up. Blood is gushing down my face from my nose. Tears burn my eyes and cheeks, from both pain and humiliation. It was embarrassing to be pinned down like this, at the mercy of this monster.

I watch her lean down, right into my face. "I need a travel sssnack. You'll do nicccely." She winks and licks some of the blood from my face. "Oh godsss that'sss good!" She grins down at me and yanks my head to the side. "Time for my meal."

"NO!" I cry out. But my plea is met at deaf ears. I feel her fangs sink into my neck. I feel her start to suck on my neck and I let out an involuntary moan.

I claw at my shield and the dirt, trying desperately to free myself. But my body seemed to deny my requests. Instead, it insisted on leaning into Va-Hal's mouth. Even as the life essence was sucked from it.

I can feel her tail slide under my armor and undoing the clips on it. Her one free hand starts to explore what part of my body it could, which just so happened to be my breasts once her tail relieved me of my chest armor.

Oh Talos why did being fed on have to feel so good?! My body was getting extremely hot. The vampire only sucked rougher in response. Of course…. the first smoking hot vampire I meet had to be a cold-blooded creature who knows how to use her mouth better then most men. Gods I want to surrender to her so badly. Just her feeding on me feels so good!

Damn it! What am I saying!? I'm not a lesbian! I whimper and try once more to free myself. I feel her release my neck as I do.

"What'sss wrong? Never been with a female before?"

I attempt to frown. "No. I have a lover back in Whiterun."

She smirks and shakes her head. "No you don't. If I find out you sssee him again, I will kill him myssself. You are now my ssslave, Lydia, for any need I have of you." She rubs my cheek softly, grinning down at me. I stare wide eyed back at her, tears once again threatening to flow free. I watch the powerful vampire step off me and step back. "Sstand up and into the treesss."

I slowly do as she says. My heart and my spirit were breaking rapidly. How could I live with such a monster? I take a glance back, watching her put my gear in her bag and follow. I look at Whiterun, my home, one last time. My mistress walks up next to me and roughly squeezes my bare ass.

"Come ssslave. You and I have unfinished businessss."

I blush heavily and walk into the forest with a slight smile on my lips. I might not know the future ahead of me, but at least she makes me feel good. I guess I can live with this for now.

Sorry for the lack of 'fun' in this chapter. I promise it will get much more interesting. This will also be the only chapter in first person. I was going to make this a different story, but an idea popped into my head and it became the first chapter for "Odd Masters".

As always, read and review and wait for 3 more chapters to decide who will win, vampire or werewolf~


	2. Enter: The Werewolf

Kel'Val walks down the road to her new master's house. She is wearing a normal maid outfit. Black and white skirt, white blouse, black straps, black shoes. She wore a small hat on her head. She stops at the designated house and looks up at the stone structure. She was scared. After she'd been fired for 'poor work', it was difficult for her to find a job. And suddenly, a handsome Khajiit walks up to her and hires her, no questions asked. He gave her the location to his house and a date to be there. She wasn't expecting such a building for his type.

It was enormous, probably 4 stories tall. It had a steel fence around the yard with spikes on the top. The yard itself was beautiful. It was perfectly trimmed with a flower bed on each side. However… the house was in the middle of nowhere. The only thing she saw while walking up here were trees and a weird looking wolf. Kel'Val slowly opens the gate and walks past it. The Argonian sheepishly steps up to the door and knocks.

No answer. She knocks again and still no answer.

The Dark Elf lets out a sigh and turns around, only to smack into a furry figure. She shakes her head and growls.

"Watch where you're goi-..." She blinks as she stared up at the other. It was the Khajiit who hired her. "I am so sorry!" She cried, bowing respectfully.

The Khajiit only laughs and places a hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry. Gaz-Jago knows you mean no harm in the words."

She stands up and smiles. "Gaz-Jago? I am Kel-"

"Kel-Val. Gaz-Jago knows who you are as well."

"How do you know who I am?"

"Mm….. let us just say that Gaz-Jago is a very knowledgeable, as well as powerful, Khajiit." He motions to the door. "Would you like to come in? It's about to rain."

She looks up. "The sky is clear though."

"Give it time."

Soon enough, gray clouds started to roll in, leaving the maid speechless. "How…"

"Gaz-Jago said it before. He is very knowledgeable." He says as he steps past her and opens the door. "Now, would you like to come in? Gaz-Jago must get some clothes on."

She blinks in confusion and looks down, only to quickly look up. Her master is standing here in front of her, just as naked as a newborn. It takes everything Kel'Val has not to look back down and just stare. Gaz-Jago must have seen her struggle, for he approaches and circles her.

"Do you like what you see?" He purred.

"His voice is hypnotizing…" She thought to herself. She slowly turns to look at the Khajiit. "I must admit, it's been awhile since I've seen anything quite as appetizing."

The feline smiles and reaches over the maid, slowly pushing the door open. "Well Gaz-Jago hopes to see just as much of you later. But for now, go find a room."

Kel'Val bites her lip and walks in quietly. She walks to the stairs and glances down towards her master, who had just closed the door and was watching her. The feline winks at the maid and walks off to another part of the house. Kel'Val blushes softly and hurries on her way. She soon found a room and starts to unpack. She was so focused on her task, they she didn't notice the slender feline creep into the room. Well… not until she feels her skirt yanked to her ankles.

The suddenness of the act caused Kel'Val to squeak loudly and leap into the air, spinning around mid-flight. "Oh… Master…. You startled me.."

Gaz-Jago lets out a raspy chuckle and pulls his new maid close to him. "Forgive Gaz-Jago. He's not one for making noise, except when he's in bed."

The remark causes the grey-skinned female to blush intensely and look down. It was about this moment when she realizes that her master is still very naked. Kel'Val quickly looks up, her blush now making her face look more red than grey. The Khajiit smiles and grabs his maid's thighs, lifting her up before gently laying on the bed, with himself on top of her. "Allow Gaz-Jago to give you a tour of the lands." He quickly unties her blouse and pulls it off, not hesitating afterwards to make short work of her remaining clothes. He slides down her body, kissing her softly all over.

He stops at Kel'Val's stomach and looks up. "We are currently in a valley and to the north," He slides his tongue up against the Dark Elf's torso, all the way to her plump chest. "We have the hills. They are beautiful all the time, but they are best seen after it rains and the grass is wet." He slides his rough tongue over each sensitive nipple, causing Kel'Val to moan in pleasure.

He smiles and kisses each breast before continuing his erotic tour. "And to the south," He slides his tongue back down, but passes over Kel'Val's stomach, causing her to squirm in pleasure. He stops just above her lower area and looks back up. "We have the ravine. It's deep and, after the rain, quite slippery." He slides his tongue along his maid's slit, causing her to arch her back and moan loudly. "Gaz-Jago finds the best honey there. Better than anything he has ever tasted. Just a drop leaves him wanting so much more~ But only with permission from the queen, does Gaz-Jago dare take any beyond that drop."

Kel'Val bites her lips and spreads her legs slightly more, highly aroused at this point. The Khajiit master smiles and bows his head slightly before returning his tongue to the female's slit. The Dark Elf grips the sheets and lays her head back, starting to pant as her master uses his tongue like a professional. The sandpaper-like texture continues to grind against the ever-so-sensitive flesh of the woman's nether regions.

Her breathing starts to become more rapid and her chest rises up and down, faster and faster. The Elf reaches down and places a hand on her master's head, encouraging him to go faster. He happily grants his maid's need and starts to flick his tongue against her clitoris, now grinding the rough appendage against her intensely sensitive nub. The rocket of pleasure that shot through Kel'Val broke her control and she squeals in pleasure, cumming against the feline's incredible tongue. Gaz-Jago purrs loudly as he laps up her sweet nectar, watching her slowly lower her back back onto the bed. Once he was finished cleaning up her mess, he leans up and licks his lips. "And Gaz-Jago thanks the queen each time for such delectable sweetness." He crawls back up on top of the elf and kisses her cheek. "So thank you."

Kel'Val smiles softly and nods, to worn out to even want to speak. "Gaz-Jago will prepare dinner. You just regain your strength." He pushes himself off of the main and exits the room.

Kel'Val watches him go and smiles happily. "Oh I am going to LOVE this place…"


End file.
